Making Love
by Semyaz
Summary: Vi loves and enjoys sex for many reasons, but Caitlyn gives her all reasons to forget them.


**In which I am a sucker for these cute ladies and love them more than I love myself.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Vi loves sex.

Growing on the street exposed her to sexual intercourse at a very young age. She knew hookers, she knew rapists, she knew gangsters that forced people down on their knees and made them suck on their cocks for fun.

She first tried it with a man when she was 12. Not really a man, though- it was a teen. No, a kid. It was this kid she used to steal food with when she was still independent on the street. They both agreed to try because- well- why not? All the adults did it, and 12 was almost an adult! …Right?

They obviously didn't know the consequences. Luckily enough, Vi's menstruation hasn't began yet, so nothing too tragic happened beside cutting ties to that friend.

None of them really enjoyed the sex, and they didn't meet after the incident.

The next time she had sex was two years later. The gang dragged her along with them to a strip club. It started out as a mission, but the men being men stayed for… entertainment reasons. One offered to get the child (referring Vi) a hooker, and she took the offer. She didn't really think about this too deeply- it was a way to prove her maturity to the rest, to be part of them. This time she actually… liked it. It still wasn't as great as the gang described it, but it was better. The hooker knew what she was doing.

Time has passed, and Vi found herself thinking more and more about ladies instead of men, like most girls did her age(that's what she thought, anyway), but she didn't mind. The slums were surprisingly accepting- everyone there was defective, so homosexuality was one defect they didn't mind too much.

(Many years later Caitlyn explained to her that being homosexual didn't make her defective. It took time to sink in, but eventually did.)

Until leaving the gang, she went to two more hookers and once actually managed to hit on a girl and have sex with her, without paying, which was… pretty neat. She swore an oath to herself to do it more. She was a pretty lady (bitches love skinny, right?) and maybe she could hit that more.

Getting girls while being on the bad side of the bad guys was not easy. Not many criminals liked her too much- and words spread like fire down the sewers. Regardless, her charm (and food offerings) got her friends, and some more-than-friends.

She grew to love sex- it made her feel in control, it made her feel alive. It made her feel loved and wanted and needed, and usually, gave her a heat source for the night- the naked body of another human being pressed to hers.

And well, satisfying her horny needs was a huge plus.

Despite being hated and chased by the police and gangs alike, Vi was pretty happy with her life right now.

And then, Caitlyn came.

Caitlyn made her life much, much, much more complicated.

She got an apartment- but she had to take care of the rent and all the bills. AUUUGH. She was never good at math.

She got a job where she got to do the thing she liked most- punch a crook's face- but under certain fucking annoying rules. Which she actually had to obey, because she was on the good guys' side now.

She pulled her out of the street and gave her an actual shot in life- but Vi didn't know how to handle it. The thug life was all she knew.

At first, Vi went back a lot. Not to breaking rules or stealing from people- just to her old hiding place. She met her more-than-friends partners, she smoked, she drank. And Caitlyn would scold her for it.

She never quite realized why Caitlyn cared so much. She still doesn't.

She had to admit- Caitlyn was hot. Caitlyn made every men in the office drool, and to her own jaw to drop whenever Caitlyn dressed fancily for a high-society occasion. In the past she used to make fun of those rich white girls, but now that she actually hung around such a girl, this was… wow. She knew she'd never tap that- girls like Caitlyn were always straight as an arrow, but doesn't mean she can't watch, right?

The longer Caitlyn invested in her, the more Vi stayed away from her old habits, and adopted new ones. Met new friends.

Jayce was so GLAMOROUS and always up his own ass, but he was a cool guy, under all the public mask.

Ezreal was a pricky teenager, but had a good heart. She loved teasing him, and he half-hated her for that, but they had mutual respect and were fond of one another.

Jayce helped her build a small lab in her place, and purchased her some parts for a start. She began tinkering and inventing, spending a lot of her paycheck on hextech.

Her life was starting to fall into place. But there was one thing missing-

A more-than-friends partner.

She missed the thrill and the heat and- she missed being wanted. So badly.

Caitlyn was the closest thing to give her that. But.. Caitlyn would never, right?

She liked Caitlyn more than she'd care to admit. More than she liked any girl before. Caitlyn was annoying and always gave her stupid orders and made sure she was in the right mind and place and was up her throat SO FUCKING MUCH.

But Caitlyn was pretty and elegant and caring and smart and-

She was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

She got on every single one of Vi's nerves, but she liked that. She liked their interactions, and how they were together when catching criminals, and the hours Caitlyn kept her awake doing paperwork or Vi covering the other with a blanket in yet another restless night working on a tough case.

It annoyed her, because Caitlyn would never want her back.

So she broke down, and got drunk- something that she didn't do for months now- and kicked the door to the sheriff's office open and admitted her feelings to her, and collapsed.

She's been to Caitlyn's living room once so far- the electricity to her building cut off in an incredibly cold winter night, and Caitlyn was kind enough to host her until the problem's fixed.

The second time she woke up in Caitlyn's livingroom was after the drunk-night-incident. She had a pumping hangover and took a while to recognize her surroundings.

To her right sat Caitlyn, on a large, purple fluffy sofa. She was drinking tea and reading the newspaper, but her signature hat could not be missed.

"Good morning, Vi." She said calmly, sipping from her tea again.

Vi remembered what happened last night.

She ran to the bathroom, puking her heart out to the toilet. After making sure there was nothing left, she flushed and washed her face and her mouth.

She didn't know how to handle the situation. Everything that she – and Caitlyn- worked so hard to build- was going to be shattered to the ground. Because she was so stupid and made a huge mistake-

What she didn't expect is the sheriff to return her feelings. But at a conversation they had at the dining table where Vi was devouring scrambled eggs, she learnt she.. actually did.

And so, the two partners began dating.

Vi never called being with someone dating. This time… it actually was it. And it was nice, and sweet, and Vi didn't feel like she needed more.

Which was strange enough. Where was her need for sex?

After a few months she grew balls to bring the conversation with Caitlyn. She simply laughed and explained to her the basics of asexuality, and said that she doesn't mind them doing the do, but she didn't have a special desire towards it.

And Vi didn't want to have sex with her partner like that.

Vi loves sex, she still does.

But when Caitlyn hugs her gently like only she knows, and strokes her hair, and kisses her forehead with a good morning blessing, Vi doesn't feel particularly needy for sex.

Because Caitlyn's embrace feels like being loved and wanted and needed, and usually, gives her a heat source.

Caitlyn's embrace felt like home.

Who needs sex, anyways?


End file.
